


Long Dark Night of the Soul

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [4]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is searching for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Dark Night of the Soul

His cloak billows behind him, cutting through the night but disturbing no one.

He runs solidly, without a sound.

His face is hidden; half by his hood and half by his collar.

A cat hisses as he rushes past. If anyone had been near they would swear they heard him hiss back.

But as it is, there is no one around, so no one does hear and he keeps on moving, eyes fixed straight ahead, searching.

Though only he knows what.

\---

A few miles away a young man rolls over in bed and sighs, settling back into his deep slumber.


End file.
